


Überraschungspaket

by anja79



Series: 120min_Challenge [10]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: Titel: ÜberraschungspaketTeam: SonneChallenge: Farben: Blau (Fleck) - Fürs TeamFandom: Tatort MünsterRating: P12Genre: FreundschaftWarnungen: -Zusammenfassung: Boerne wird überrascht.....Wörter: 1078Anmerkungen: Mein zweiter Text. Läuft gerade :)





	Überraschungspaket

Thiel hatte heute mal einen Tag frei; da im Moment nicht viel zu tun war, konnte er seine Überstunden abfeiern und sich um die längst überfällige Hausarbeit kümmern. Er hatte gerade die Wäsche zusammen gesucht und wollte in den Wäschekeller, als es klingelte. Thiel öffnete die Wohnungstür. Es war der Postbote, er hatte ein Paket für den Professor. Dieser war im Institut einen Vortrag vorbereiten. Thiel nahm das Paket entgegen und stellte es auf dem Küchentisch ab. Anschließend ging er in den Keller um die Wäsche zu waschen.

Als er wieder aus dem Keller zurückkam und seine Tür aufschloss, kam Boerne gerade nach Hause.

„Guten Tag, Herr Thiel.“

„Nabend Boerne.“

„Ich würde mich ja gerne noch weiter mit Ihnen unterhalten, doch leider wartet noch eine Menge Arbeit auf mich.“ Mit diesen Worten war Boerne in seiner Wohnung verschwunden.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Tür auf. In der Küche entdeckte er das Paket auf dem Küchentisch, das hatte er ja ganz vergessen. Er schnappte es sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Boerne.

Thiel klingelte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Boerne die Tür endlich öffnete.

„Wer stört?“

„Ich wollte nur kurz das Paket vorbei bringen“, erklärte Thiel und hielt es ihm entgegen. „Ist heute Nachmittag bei mir abgegeben worden.“

„Ich erwarte kein Paket“, entgegnete Boerne, als er es entgegen nahm. Er drehte es in den Händen hin und her. Dann las er den Absender.

„Es ist von meiner Cousine Henriette. Das heißt nichts Gutes“, stöhnte Boerne.

„Nun machen Sie es doch erst mal auf.“

Boerne ging ins Wohnzimmer und Thiel folgte ihm. Eigentlich war ihm ja egal, wer Boerne was schickte, aber Geschenke von Cousine Henriette machten ihn nun doch neugierig. Er sah zu, wie Boerne das Paket öffnete und hineinschaute. Dann zog er einen Zettel heraus, überflog ihn kurz und reichte ihn an Thiel weiter.

Es handelte sich um einen kurzen Brief:  
Lieber KF,

ich habe im Nachlass von Onkel Rudolf noch etwas gefunden, worauf Du schon eine ganze Weile scharf gewesen bist. Wünsche Dir viel Spaß damit

Deine Cousine Henriette

 

„Das ist doch nett von ihr. Ich weiß gar nicht was Sie haben, Boerne“, sagte Thiel, nachdem er den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte.

Boerne schaute ihn skeptisch an. „Von dieser Sandkastennatter kam noch nie etwas Nettes. Wahrscheinlich ist es nicht wertvoll und sie kann es nicht gut verkaufen.“

„Was hat sie denn jetzt geschickt?“, fragte Thiel neugierig.

Boerne griff in das Paket und holte eine längliche Schachtel hervor. „Das sieht aus wie der Lieblingsfüllfederhalter von Onkel Rudolf. Er hat ihn meiner Erinnerung nach zu irgendeinem Jubiläum geschenkt bekommen.“ Er nahm den Füllfederhalter aus der Schachtel und betrachtete ihn ausgiebig.

„Sieht edel aus“, meinte Thiel.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ihn bei meinen Besuchen schon das ein oder andere Mal gerne einmal selbst benutzt hätte.“

„Dann ist es doch ein Wink des Schicksals, dass Sie ihn jetzt in den Händen halten“, meinte Thiel.

„Scheint so. Es bleibt aber doch ein komisches Gefühl“, entgegnete Boerne.

„Ich halte Sie jedenfalls nicht länger auf“, erklärte Thiel und stand auf.

Boerne sah von dem Füllfederhalter auf. „Thiel, was halten Sie davon, wenn wir ein Glas Wein auf Onkel Rudolf trinken?“

„Und Ihre Arbeit?“

„Die kann auch bis morgen warten. Wir haben doch so etwas wie einen Grund zu feiern“, erwiderte Boerne.

So klang der Abend aus.

 

***

 

Am nächsten Tag bekam Thiel Boerne nicht zu Gesicht, der Herr Professor schien nun wirklich an seinem Vortrag zu feilen.

Erst am übernächsten Tag sah er Boerne wieder – als Thiel am Morgen die Tür zuschloss, verließ Boerne ebenfalls gerade seine Wohnung.

„Moinsen Boerne“, grüßte Thiel.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Nachbar“ entgegnete Boerne.

Boerne drehte sich zu ihm um und er sah, dass der Professor wie immer seine dunkelblaue Hose, ein weißes Hemd und eine edle Krawatte trug, nur sein Jackett hatte er über den rechten Arm gelegt. Er wie immer sehr geschniegelt aus. Der edle Füllfederhalter seines Onkels in der Brusttasche des weißen Hemdes komplettierte das Bild. Als Thiel noch einmal genauer hinschaute, entdeckte er etwas, was das Bild störte. Auf der Brusttasche des Hemdes war ein großer blauer Fleck zu sehen.

„Heute ist also der große Tag, an dem Sie Ihren Vortrag vor der Vereinigung der Gerichtsmediziner halten?“, fragte Thiel.

„Genau Thiel. Ich habe mich mal wieder selbst übertroffen“, erklärte Boerne.

„Tja, aber so können Sie dort nicht auftauchen“, sagte Thiel vorsichtig.

„Was passt Ihnen denn nicht an meinem Outfit?“, fragte Boerne leicht beleidigt und schaute an sich herunter.

„Der blaue Fleck da“, erklärte Thiel und zeigte auf Boernes Hemd.

„Himmel, wo kommt der denn her?“, wunderte sich Boerne und wurde ganz hektisch.

„Sieht fast so aus als wäre der Füllfederhalter ausgelaufen“, meinte Thiel.

Eilig zog Boerne den Füllfederhalter aus der Tasche und drückte ihn Thiel in die Hand. Dann schloss er wieder seine Tür auf und verschwand in der Wohnung.

Als er wieder aus der Tür kam, knöpfte er gerade ein weißes Hemd zu.

„Sehen Sie Thiel, ich habe ja gleich gesagt, dass von dieser Sandkastennatter nichts Gutes kommt. Die wusste ganz genau, dass der Stift nicht mehr in Ordnung ist, und hat ihn deshalb ganz bereitwillig mir überlassen“, schnauzte Boerne.

„Das können Sie nicht beweisen“, entgegnete Thiel.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich habe noch genau fünfzehn Minuten, bis ich meinen Vortrag halten muss. Also entschuldigen Sie mich bitte“, erklärte Boerne und stürzte eilig die Haustür raus.

Thiel schaute ihm nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja noch den Füllfederhalter in der Hand hielt. Es war doch eigentlich schade, diesen Stift nur weil er ausgelaufen war zu entsorgen. Mit diesem Gedanken schloss er seine Tür auf und legte den Füllfederhalter auf dem Küchentisch ab. Danach ging er ins Büro.

Am Abend hörte er wie Boerne nach Hause kam. Er schnappte sich seinen Schlüssel und das Corpus Delicti und ging zur Nachbarwohnung hinüber.

Bereits nach dem ersten Klingeln öffnete Boerne die Tür.

„Nabend Boerne.“

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“

„Ich habe den Füller gereinigt und wollte ihn Ihnen wieder zurückgeben“, erklärte Thiel und hielt Boerne den Stift entgegen.

„Oh, Thiel. Das ist aber ein feiner Zug von Ihnen. Legen Sie ihn doch irgendwo ab.“

Er ging an Boerne vorbei und legte den Füller auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Ich brenne darauf, Ihnen von meinem ausgezeichnet gelungenen Vortrag zu berichten“, wechselte Boerne das Thema.

„Einverstanden, wenn ich dafür ein Glas Wein bekomme“, antwortete Thiel.

„Aber sicher doch, Thiel.“

Es wurde ein langer Abend.


End file.
